Suprise, Suprise
by SeraphimChild
Summary: Well we haven't met all 50 Rangers yet ... I'm going to use this to my avantage Ahem ... Suprise, Suprise ... Gilan's got a girl, but it's not the one you'll be expecting ... Or is it? Chapter 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, Surprise.

Will had been waiting for this day for a long time. His last gathering as an apprentice Ranger. Next time he came he'd be wearing the silver oakleaf of a fully-fledged Ranger. He smiled ruefully as he corrected himself. It was his last gathering as a apprentice Ranger if he passed his final assessment. He was a little hesitant to admit that he'd be fine. As this time he hadn't got any preparation. No advice on what's was coming or what skills would be tested. As he walked across the camping ground towards his hidden patch of forest a worm of doubt began to creep back into his stomach.

"They wouldn't make it too hard." He murmured to himself, as he delved into his own little revere and began walking towards Tug who was grazing nearby and addressing his horse softly. "They couldn't make it too hard, we've already proven ourselves the last five gatherings and enough times in between"

As he reached up to pat Tug he silenced, drifting off into his own little world as he debated what the coming assessment would be. Many different fantasies had gone through his head over the past few days. Thoughts of easy challenges and ones even he couldn't find a solution to drifted in and out of his mind. Tug snorted loudly as Will jumped out of his thoughts and realise Tug way trying to get some attention. As far as he knew, this secluded patch of wilderness was far away from the main camping ground and not Rangers would be around.

"Oh Tug, what on earth are they going to have me doing?" He asked the little horse, confident now that no-one else was around. Tug shook his head in a silent answer. _Why are you asking me?_ Will laughed at himself at his belief that the horse was talking back.

He grabbed the small leather bag he had with him and pulled out a brush and as he drifted off into his own world again he began grooming Tug. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the unconcealed footsteps of Gilan and Halt approaching behind him, along with the welcoming snort from Tug.

"It's a nice day for an assessment, isn't it Will?" Gilan bellowed into Will's ear, shocking the boy making him jump into the air, while reaching for his saxe.

"Although with reactions like that, I doubt he'll pass." Halt remarked dryly, walking over the boy and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Will tried to still his beating heart as Gilan smiled at him and walked over.

"We were wondering where you'd gone, your assessment is on later tonight and Crowley wanted to talk to you" Gilan said easily as Will went pale and gulped loudly much to the amusement of the two Rangers.

"Come Will, it's not like you're being executed here, put before trial." Halt muttered to the boy as he recognized the mixture of nerves and anticipation.

"Or married, right Halt?" Gilan put in with a smile. Halt grunted in agreement over the statement. Will gave a small smile at the thought of Halt's wedding. He'd been so much more sure of himself at that time. But now, very uncertain. Halt gestured and the group began to move back to the main area where Crowley was waiting to address the nervous apprentice.

"Are you worried Will?" Gilan asked softly, taking not of Will's nervous gestures. Will looked up and smiled at Gilan, feigning what confidence he could muster.

"Slightly … some" He said, his voice breaking. Halt glanced at the boy, raising an eyebrow which was notice by both Will and Gilan as a sign out doubt. "Okay … a lot" Will admitted quietly.

"You'll be fine" Halt commented as they stopped a few meters away from where Crowley was standing and talking to some of the other senior members. He made a shooing motion.

"Go on, he won't bite."

As Will walked off Halt turned to Gilan and watched him carefully, and the conflicting emotions playing across his face. Gilan didn't react and continued staring to where Will and Crowley stood talking. A cold breeze blew up, making the wind rustle the leaves and Halt's face twitched into a small smile.

"Are you jealous Gilan?" Halt asked

"Yes"

"At least everyone's smart enough not to call her a whore anymore" Gilan smiled at Halt's comment and finally turned to look at his mentor.

"I think I showed how much I hated that term being applied to Eli. She's mine after all." Halt rested a hand on Gilan's shoulder.

"But it's the final test. She's the only one who can do it. So don't worry. She know what's she's doing."

***

It had only been a few meters to walk, but those few meters were accompanied by a rapid heartbeat and those annoying sweatdrops. Will had stood by Crowley for nearly a minute before he had notice him. A whole minute dedicated to listening to his heart and watching how peaceful the rest of the place seemed.

"Will, you understand?" Crowley said loudly, snapping Will's drifting mind and making the poor boy jump out of his seat.

"Yes … Mr. Crowley … Sir" Will wondered what had made him become so formal and guessed it was nerves, coming to the same conclusion as Crowley.

"No formalities here, Will. You know that. Anyway you'll leave tomorrow and the assessment will last the rest of the week. All of us will play our characters and you'll only get information from us if you fulfil the right criteria. As normal you're task is to uncover the problem in the town and suggest a reasonable solution. It's simple enough, and we're using people from the Diplomatic service to populate the town as well. Use all the resources, explore the entire town. You'll figure it out." Crowley patted him on the shoulder before looking at the slowly setting sun, casting beautiful shadows and on the ground with the sparkling autumn leaves.

***

**TBC**

**Well my second story posted. I feel like congratulating myself. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Compared to Redmont, the village which was set to become Will's assessment was tiny. Barely fifteen houses lined the main street, even though the population was set at 25. The village made up for its size by the beautiful area it was set in.

It was one of the first things that Will noticed as he walked into the village, heart hammering, bag packed with Tug trailing behind him. Autumn was in full bloom and the crisp leaves scattered the dirt road, making a burning carpet for him to walk along. As he walked Will noted the locations of the main buildings as well as landmark, taking in not only the Inn and village square, but the waterfall by the edge of the village and the way the tree seemed to seclude the village from any prying eyes.

It was ideal for the assement, Will thought to himself as he walked the main road, avoiding the people wandering the streets, staring at him with barely concealed suspicion. The village was so remote that no-one would randomly wander into it and disturb the assessment.

Reaching what we be his home for the duration of the assessment, Will turned back and stared at the village and was filled with a immediate loneliness as he realize that after this assessment life would be this, just him in his cabin, in a place where the villagers would look at him with a mixture of fear, suspicion and respect. It was that fact, that more then anything which made him feel like running away from his path, and becoming something else, something which could give him the human contact he needed. But in his heart he knew he couldn't so instead he turned away from the outside world and closed himself into his cabin.

***

3 hours later, Will was nearly asleep on his table. After reading a detail memo from Crowley about the finer details of the mission, a letter from Halt wishing him well and another from Gilan, filled with sexual references even he didn't understand yet followed by a detailed dossier about everyone in the village, at least who they were playing, Will was exhausted. He stew, simmering on the fire was nearly ready and through his half-awake senses he could smell the delicious scent filling his cabin.

As he stood up he smiled to himself, looking forward to this small comfort, but the smile was short-lived as he heard a scream from outside. Grabbing his bow he raced outside his cabin, staring into the sunset looking for the source.

Shielding his eyes, he first noticed the bandit a few meters away from his house and then registered the girl struggling in his grip. She noticed the Rangers standing there and screamed again, trying to run towards him. The bandit noticed the action and laughed derisively before turning to the Ranger.

"She yours Ranger? I know she's escaped from somewhere, just need to find her owner." The bandit grinned a disgusting smile before turning back to his captive. "Pretty little thing, they would've paid a fine penny for her, especially with the mark of Aussiani on her"

"Captive? … Slavery is illegal in this county, give her to me" Will gathered his thoughts and put on a decisive face, not knowing if he was doing the right thing.

"Give eh? I'll sell her too you Ranger, must be lonely in this cabin all by yourself, she's a pretty one good for nights alone"

Will's response was an arrow by the bandits face, but he didn't let go of the girl. She had fallen silent; listening to the conversation knowing her future was in his hands. The bandit laughed and wrenched the girl in front him, protecting his body and his life by placing a sharp knife by her neck.

"Ranger, he'll do it … Please! Help me! Please…" The girl begged for a second before being silenced, reduced to only being able to shed tears.

"Let her go of the next one will be through your skull." Will was deadly serious, torn between the chance that this event was staged or real.

"Okay Ranger, no need to be violent, let me go and I'll let her go" The bandit laughed at his own words, looking Will dead in the eyes. Will in turn was torn between accepting or capturing the bandit, after all sacrifices must be made.

"What is her name?" Will asked carefully, choosing to stick with simple commands. The bandit paused and cocked his head to the side, debating what to continue with. He decided quickly, digging the point of the dagger into the girls neck and letting go of her neck.

"So pretty one, what's your name?" The girl was silent, afraid of the knife in front of her but gulped and answered quietly.

"My name is Eli, I hail from Meric Fief." Silenced again. Will knew immediately what had happened; somehow a slave girl had gotten tangled up in this assessment.

"…deal, let the girl go and I'll let you go." There was plenty of time to capture him again, especially if he let Crowley know that it was happening at least that was what Will reasoned.

The bandit walked forward a few paces, lowering the dagger to rest by the girl's side. At a few paces apart the stopped, the girl released standing as a stalemate.

Suddenly the bandit pushed her forward, slicing the knife in a cut down the girl's arm, and sprinted into the forest and will lurched forward to catch her.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically, trying to staunch he blood with his hands.

"Yes. It's shallow … you can let go of my arm now" She replied nervously.

"Okay come inside."

***

Wound bandaged, with a steaming bowl of stew in front of her, the girl didn't look half as bad as she did before. But now Will wanted answers.

"So what are you doing here girl?" He asked, receiving a glare as an answer.

"My name is Eli, thank you very much. As much as I appreciate the rescue, I don't appreciate being unified with all the other girls" Will went blank at her words but decided to agree anyway.

"Okay, I'm sorry Eli. Once again, what are you doing in these parts?"

"I …I don't know. In fact I have no idea where I am." She paused, glaring down at her bowl before scoffing down a few mouthfuls angrily.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"You're a Ranger, right? Whatever I tell you will be reported back to the king and the rest … I don't want to share with you."

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything unless it's a danger to Araluen"

"Promise?"

"I promise on my oakleaf. I'm … still an apprentice but hopefully soon I can graduate"

"A apprentice? Then what are you doing here alone. Shouldn't your master be here?" Will paused, mind racing, trying to think of a valid excuse to give the girl sitting in from of him.

"He's away. On the business of King Duncan, I stayed to watch the village on his behalf … anyway stop changing the topic, I promised didn't i?"

"It'll be a long story."

"I know"

"A really long story"

"You really don't want me to know do you?"

"Not really" Will sighed at her words, knowing that mindless babble would get him not closer to getting to the truth. He walked over to the kettle and poured two hot cups of coffee and added a generous amount of honey to the mix. Settling back into his seat he handed over a mug. He smiled at the girl.

"Hm?"

"We're settled. Now tell me your story."

***

**Well it's not much but it's something. Looks like I'll let you meet Eli. One down, more to go.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"I was born in Arridia and I grew up in a small town deep into the desert. We were a moderately sized tribe, which was good thing considering the amount of time we were attacked. When I was young, our corner of Arridia was in a civil war, that's why we were attacked so much. Out of my family of eight children and my parents, only four of us managed to survive. Myself, my two younger sisters and my baby brother. I had barely turned 16 when the rest were killed in the war, leaving me to look after the remains of my family.

At the time I didn't know what to do. I was young and I didn't know how to protect them when raiders would randomly attack us. So I left our tribe and travelled towards the main town, by the coastline. Back then I didn't know what it was called; just that it was well protected. My tribe didn't blame me for taking my family away, the understood and wished me well. They provided me with food and water and a spare horse for our journey. At time I thanked the Gods for that food, even though I had reluctantly accepted it in the first place

We were a day away from the coastline; a day away from what I told my siblings was our salvation. Travelling we ran into a travelling caravan. They looked like entertainers, magicians and jongelours and acrobats and such. Clever disguise. They said they were travelling to the capitol and invited us to come with them, for safety."

Eli paused, staring into her cup, wanted more then anything to stop the words coming out of her mouth. She had regretted being so foolish all those years ago, wishing that it had never happened. She looked up at the boy she was entrusting with her secrets and smiled at him softly. Will had been staring out the window, seeing in his minds eyes what was happening instead of the rain hitting the window.

Night had well and truly fallen, and the rain has steadily set in, slightly mocking Eli's story making her words sound ironic. Will looked at Eli, staring down at her long empty mug and he wondered where he story as going. When she looked up and smiled her smiled back a gestured for her to continue. He picked up her mug and refilled it and rekindled the fire so the flame sent warm rays of light throughout the room.

"Well … When I woke up the next morning I was alone, in a caravan travelling away from the capitol. I had not a scrap of cloth to preserve my modesty. Trying to move I found myself shackled to the wall and my scream evoked nothing apart from a sore throat. Nobody came in, nobody came out and I had no idea what was happening. I was such a foolish girl, letting myself be tricked by a few crappy costumes and a lot of smiling face. I was a fool to let myself be captured by slave traders.

Two days passed. No food, no water. By the time they dragged me out I was half mad from thirst. When they dragged me out of the caravan I realised where we were. Four days away from salvation and about to be loaded onto the ship for an unknown destination. I wasn't the only one, there were at least another thirty odd girls held captive. Some we in much worse state then I was. We were a starving, beaten, naked bunch and they paid a great price for us.

Held in some sort of pen, I wandered, looking for my siblings. It was a while before I realised I was the only one. I ran towards the kidnappers and demanded I know where my family was. I was refused an answer and merely beaten for my trouble, but I refused to give up and eventually got my answer.

My siblings had been left out in the middle of the desert, no food or water of horses to aide them. They had been left for dead a day away from salvation! …"

Eli paused as thick tears rolled down her face, a mixture of sadness and anger.

"We left a few hours later. Taken away to a county I never knew the name of and I lived two years in slavery, performing vile orders and … I became a disgrace to my name. I stopped fighting! I gave up hope of finding my siblings. I thought them for dead … little Sahara and Allore and poor baby Obi …"

Eli couldn't stop crying. She placed her head on the table. Will moved around and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, uncertain of what to do.

"I'm sure their happy, they'd've moved on to a better place now" Will said in a effort to calm her down. Instead of crying still Eli let out a big snort of tear-filled laughter.

"Oh they're not dead you idiot. I found them eventually" Eli wiped her eyes and smiled tearfully at him. "It just hurts to think that I nearly lost them. I wouldn't ever want to loose them" Will settled back into his own chair and smiled calmly.

"So then tell me the rest"

"Sure. It was about two years, I had given up when a young man appeared at the castle in which I was held. His name … was Obi. My youngest brother had come to save me. He was twelve at the time but ever so brave. He bargained a large number of gold in exchange for me. Together he and I travelled back to Arridia.

My younger siblings had made it to salvation and a noble family had adopted them. It was the family that had found me and paid for my release. I was in debt to them. But they didn't care; they were willing to adopt me too. But I refused. My siblings were happy as wards to the nobles, but I just couldn't shake off my fear of nobility. I thanked them and asked them to keep taking care of my family for me. They gave me money, enough to get my life sorted and I travelled here, to Araluen.

I've been living peacefully here for near three years, but that man had different ideas. As a slave you get branded in some countries. Where I was was one of them. That man notice my slave mark and decided he wanted to recapture me and sell me on again. I wasn't going back to being a slave so I ran … and you found me … and there is the end of my story."

"Some of your family have incredibly luck. What are you going to do now though?" Will shook his head in disbelief of her luck and looked up curiously when asking his question. Eli stared back uncertain.

"I might stay here for a bit. This village seems peaceful enough. I think that it might be safer too, since he knows you won't let him take anyone" Eli commented softly and Will nodded.

"In that case, you can stay here tonight, tomorrow I'll see if the Inn will put you up for the moment. It's late … we should get some rest. Eli your rooms through there." Will stood up and walked towards the other room before turning back and smiling again. "Have a good nights sleep"

Walking into his room, Will felt his heartbeat slow down … he had made it through the first day. Eli one the other hand entered her room and frowned, she had no idea what was going on in this village, but she wanted to find out. The village seemed just a little too set up.

*******

**A/N Sorry about spelling, grammer etc. But I got bored during my English lesson and decide to randomly write a new chapter to keep myself distracted from the amount of work I'm stuck doing. Year Twelve really does suck when there's only 11 days left. (With two week holidays at the end of these holidays ^.^)**


End file.
